In the unlikely event of a turn to turn short-circuit or other electrical fault inside an electric machine such as a motor or generator, the temperature at the faulted winding can become significantly elevated and thereby pose a risk to the continued operation of the machine. However, no other symptoms may be evident initially, until the insulation of the winding deteriorates to a significant level, after which a more serious thermal condition may result. Providing temperature sensors to sense a high temperature within a faulted winding can detect a fault, however, such arrangement adds complexity to the electric machine. Room for improvement exists.